dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Fall of the Saiyans
is the thirteenth episode of the Baby Saga and the twenty-ninth overall episode of Dragon Ball GT. This episode first aired in Japan on November 27, 1996. Its original American airdate was February 6, 2004. Summary The episode begins with Baby Vegeta wondering how he managed to miss taking over Mr. Satan, and Mr. Satan reveals that he was hiding inside Majin Buu the entire time. This makes Baby mad, and he decides to destroy Mr. Satan, so Goku tells Majin Buu to get Pan and Mr. Satan to safety and Mr. Satan tells Goku that he'll look after Pan and Goku agrees. Majin Buu turns them into chocolate and puts them inside his body where they can be safe while flying away. This makes Baby decide to turn his attention to Goku. Baby questions whether or not Goku could destroy everything he loves, and Goku tells him to try him. Goku also tries to talk some sense into Baby. He points out that the Saiyans were destroyed for their crimes, so Baby should not want any more revenge. Baby decides to retaliate by fighting. Goku notices that Baby has gotten much stronger since he can now be inside a Super Saiyan body, but then Trunks and Bulla come flying into play. Goku points out that it is not safe for Bulla to be there because Baby has taken over everyone, but Trunks reveals that he too has been taken over. It is now a 5 on 1 battle against Goku. Baby then tries to convince Goku to join them, but Goku points out that Vegeta would never call him Goku, instead, always calling him Kakarot. As everyone surrounds Goku preparing to turn him into a Tuffle, Baby changes his mind and decides to kill Goku instead. Baby Vegeta powers up and Goku realizes the only way to defeat him is to power up to Super Saiyan 3. The fight begins again, but after throwing a few punches and kicks, Goku finds out his body can not maintain Super Saiyan 3 because its too young and reverts into his base form. Baby Vegeta takes aim and fires a bunch of energy blasts at Goku, but Goku remains alive. Goku refuses to stop fighting, so Baby continues the fight by blasting Goku with a bunch of energy punches knocking him unconscious into the rocks. Baby thinks he has won, but Goku starts talking and asks Baby to once again reconsider taking over everyone. Baby says he might have if the Saiyan's earlier ancestors had showed his people such mercy, and then decides it is time to kill Goku. All the other Saiyans begin circling around Baby Vegeta and they give him their power. This causes Baby Vegeta to transform into an unstoppable Tuffle, Super Baby Vegeta. Goku agrees that Baby is now the most powerful being in the universe, but he promises that he will destroy Baby, so Baby punches Goku to make him shut up. Baby then gathers the negative energy from every person on the planet, turning into Super Baby Vegeta 2 and he forms a dark Spirit Bomb. Goku can not move, so he appears to die, and Majin Buu says that Goku's energy has completely disappeared and tells Pan and Mr. Satan that he is gone. Pan and Mr. Satan refuse to believe that Goku has died, but can they find some way to stop Baby for good? Major Events *Goku fights Baby Vegeta and is soundly beaten even after becoming Super Saiyan 3. *Baby receives Saiya Power and evolves to his Strongest Form 1. *Baby receives negative energy from mankind and evolves to his Strongest Form 2. Battles *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan 3) vs. Baby Vegeta (Super Saiyan/Strongest Form 1/Strongest Form 2) Appearances Characters *Goku *Pan *Trunks *Goten *Gohan *Bulla *Mr. Satan *Good Buu *Baby Locations *Goku's House Transformations *Super Saiyan 3 *Strongest Form 1 *Strongest Form 2 Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 29 (Dragon Ball GT) ca:Episodi 29 (BDGT) pt-br:O poder do Super Saiyajin 3 é derrotado fr:Dragon Ball GT épisode 29 it:Goku viene sconfitto pl:Dragon Ball GT, odcinek 29: Bardzo niedobrze!? Super Saiyanin 3 pokonany!! Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball GT episodes Category:Baby Saga Category:Dragon Ball GT